Countdown Vol 1 49
* * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Boesky (a millionaire) * John Locations: * :* * * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* * :* * * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue shipped on May 23rd, 2007. * This issue begins a back-up feature titled "History of the Multiverse". It follows the same format as the "History of the DCU" vignetted featured in issues 2-11 of 52. * The events from this issue take place concurrently with "The Lightning Saga" running through alternating issues of ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 2) and ''Justice Society of America'' (Volume 3). It also takes place after the "Full Throttle" storyline running through issues of the ''Flash: The Fastest Man Alive''. * Harlequin (Duela Dent) was killed in ''Countdown'' #51. * Black Adam appeared last in ''52'' Week Fifty-Two. When last seen, Black Adam no longer possessed the ability to transform from his mortal self into Black Adam. At the time of publication, no explanation is provided as to how his powers have returned. * The cameo appearance of Kyle Rayner shows him in his original Green Lantern costume, not his current Ion costume. * Red Arrow and Karate Kid (Val Armorr) appeared last in ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 2) #9. * The "History of the Multiverse" feature analyzes the first meeting of Barry Allen and Jay Garrick as presented in the original Pre-Crisis continuity. Prior to the Crisis on Infinite Earths event, Barry and Jay were native to two distinctive realities. Barry Allen was the Flash of Earth-One (where most of the primary DC comic books took place), and Jay Garrick was native to Earth-Two (which reflected most Golden Age era stories). Following the Crisis on Infinite Earths, the histories of both characters were merged and they were both born in the same dimension, albeit at different points in time.Flash (Volume 1) #123 | Trivia = * This issue includes an advertisement for Countdown featuring a close-up of Granny Goodness wearing a pin which reads, "Darkseid Rules!" * Jimmy Olsen's stretching abilities this issue are a nod to the Pre-Crisis Silver Age era when he briefly adopted the identity of Elastic Lad.Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen #37'' This was but one of many one-time super identities that Jimmy used during throughout the tenure of his own title. * Aboard the JLA satellite, Red Arrow asks the Karate Kid to "Wax off". This is a reference to a line of dialogue from Pat Morita's character, Mister Miyagi, in the 1984 film Karate Kid. The Karate Kid film has no connection to the DC Comics character beyond the fact that they both specialize in the art of karate. | Recommended = * 52 * Countdown * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Infinite Crisis * World War III | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 2007 * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis | Links = * Countdown article at Wikipedia * Countdown series index at Comicbookdb.com * Countdown series index at the Grand Comics Database * Countdown article at Newsarama *[http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5032 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }} References